Les Sept Péchés Capitaux : Tome 2
by DeathGothika
Summary: Mimi a trouvé un nouvel équipage, Mimi est tombée amoureuse et Mimi à été rejetée... Sa vengeance sera terrible! Pour notre plus grand bonheur et pour le plus grand malheur d'un "Porc-épic roussi hirsute"... [EN PAUSE]


**Les sept péchés capitaux**

 **Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda ainsi que l'image de couverture que j'emprunte via le monde d'internet. Mimi par contre est ma version imaginaire de Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

 **NDLA** : Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Bien que je n'avais pas prévu de suite, j'ai décidé de nouveau de mettre en scène notre démon national! J'ai nommé Mimi! Et pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore, je ne peux que vous proposer d'en savoir plus en lisant le tome 1 des sept péchés capitaux. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé, mais vous verrez de quoi Mimi est capable quand elle a une idée en tête. En sachant que dans ce tome 2, elle agira un peu plus différemment. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

DeathGothika.

* * *

 **Prologue: Mimi est de retour!**

Première partie de GrandLine, la route de tous les périls. C'est dans ces océans sans limite que l'ont pouvait trouver de tout : Monstres Marins, Soldat du Gouvernement Mondial et aussi de nombreux pirates. C'est sur cette mer que voguait l'un des vaisseaux de l'Empereur pirate: Barbe Blanche.

Le premier navire de la flotte voyageait vers sa prochaine destination : l'île des homme-poissons, pour enfin retourner dans le Nouveau Monde et retrouver le reste de leurs camarades qu'ils avaient quitté depuis un long mois déjà.

Marco avait décidé de partir de son côté avec Thatch et Curiel pour enfin trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d' "Elle".

Convaincre Barbe Blanche que garder cette "chose", pire que Mille monstres marins dressés par des marines selon certains, avec eux n'était pas une bonne idée, fut plus difficile que Marco ne l'avait cru... Et puis l'Empereur avait finalement dit "oui" après avoir constaté que la "fainéantise" soudaine de leur cuisinier préféré allait avoir de lourdes répercussions sur le moral et l'estomac de son équipage.

Mais de quelle chose parlons-nous exactement?

Cette question avait pour réponse La Grande Méphistophélès! La seule! l'Unique! Capable de créer des ouragans avec son souffle et des tremblements de terre avec son rire, et malgré toutes les difficultés que cela avait engendré, sans parler des traumatismes des membres d'équipage, le trio avait réussi à la sortir de la tête du quatrième commandant. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire et pour le moment...

\- Allons mes biquets! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça! Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble!

Curiel et Thatch se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Marco tandis que celui-ci evaluait à quelle distance cette catapulte pouvait bien envoyer le corps d'un démon de cinquante cinq kilos lesté d'un boulet de canon accroché au pied.

\- Marco, on peut pas? Demanda calmement Curiel au premier commandant.

Le Phénix fit mine de réfléchir, mais à peine plus d'un millième de seconde, avant de lâcher pince-sans-rire :

\- Si on peut.

Pour le coup le silence s'installa sur le pont tandis que les membres des première, quatrième et dixième divisions, qui avaient accompagné leur commandant respectif dans cette aventure, approuvaient de la tête.

Et une unique voix se leva contre cette injuste sentence :

\- Quoi?! Espèce d'emplumé! Je t'ai apporté le bonheur sur un plateau avec ta crème brûlée et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?! Et vous tous?! N'avez-vous pas rêvé devant les prouesses que j'ai pu accomplir sous vos yeux?!

A ses dires, Marco ne put s'empêcher de regarder les deux autres commandants, qui se mirent à regarder en l'air en sifflotant. Un micro sourire vint s'installer sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas le moment, ou Mimi allait finir par les rendre tous sourds avec ses piaillements.

\- Je suis la grande Méphistophélès! Je vous ordonne de me détacher et de me poser à terre! Je vais tout raconter à Big Daddy!

Pour toute réponse, le cuisinier et l'artilleur se lancèrent un simple regard, avant de lorgner sur le levier de la catapulte qui ne demandait qu'à être actionné.

\- Ah non! S'exclama le Phénix, surprenant l'ensemble de l'équipage avec son enthousiasme soudain. Je crois que je l'ai mérité!

Et il tira sans aucun ménagement sur le pauvre levier.

D'après certains, le sourire du premier commandant ce jour-là était digne du diable, d'autres disent qu'il avait aussi accompagné son geste d'un rire de dément... Mais là aussi c'est une autre histoire.

Revenons donc à notre démon.

Avant que Mimi ne puisse rajouter un mot, le blond déclencha le mécanisme et les trois commandants suivirent du regard une silhouette sombre, un boulet de canon accroché à sa cheville qui s'envolait vers une lointaine, oh oui ça ils l'espéraient, très lointaine destination en hurlant : Je reviendrais!

\- Et une bonne chose de faite! Une! S'exclama Curiel en se frottant les mains et en se détournant accompagné de Thatch.

\- Eh vous deux! Les interpela le premier commandant et ils sentirent nettement une sueur froide leur couler le long du dos. N'oubliez pas de faire mes corvées si vous voulez que je garde votre petit secret...

* * *

Le soleil brillait bien haut sur GrandLine. L'océan était calme mais bien trop au goût de l'équipage d'un certain roux qui ne demandait qu'à avoir un peu d'action. Ils ne demandait pas la lune, juste un petit bateau à piller et quelques petites têtes à couper. En clair, ils avaient envie de s'amuser en tout bons pirates sanguinaires qu'ils étaient.

La majorité des hommes étaient appuyés lamentablement contre le bastingage, les bras dans le vide et fixant l'eau d'un regard tout aussi vide. L'un d'entre eux se redressa tout de même en entendant ce qu'il pensa être un cri. Il se concentra un peu plus, écartant d'office le bruit du vent qui passait dans les cordages et gonflait la voile.

\- Vous entendez? Demanda Heat en tendant encore plus l'oreille.

\- Quoi? Le silence? Maugréa l'un des artilleurs.

\- C'est plus comme un cri... Un cri de femme accompagné du sifflement d'un boulet de canon.

\- L'ennui te monte à la tête, soupira Wire.

\- Attention là-dessous! Mimi va atterrir!

Badaboum! Bing! Bang! Badaboum!

C'est dans un horrible fracas que Méphistophélès atterrit sur le pont, le boulet de canon brisant le bois et envoyant des morceaux plus ou moins gros aux alentours. Dont un en particulier qui se planta dans la porte menant aux cabines, au moment où elle s'ouvrait, évitant de justesse l'homme qui était derrière.

La démone, n'ayant pas du tout souffert de son atterrissage, se secoua et réussi à enlever les cordes qui la maintenaient. Elle maugréa contre la chaîne qui la retenait à ce maudit boulet de canon. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le sol et se démenait pour arracher l'entrave de sa délicate cheville.

Si la majorité des hommes de l'équipage des kid's pirates, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ce roux là et pas d'un autre, eurent la joie de voir débarquer une femme en bikini sur le pont de leur navire et ce malgré les dégâts que celle ci avait engendré.

Quant à ceux qui avaient remarqués les ailes et les cornes, eux furent de suite beaucoup plus méfiant.

Mais tous eu un sursaut de peur quand leur capitaine, qui était en train de débarquer sur le pont et avait évité d'être planter par une planche de justesse, hurla que l'auteur de ce "putain de bordel qui avait faillit l'embrocher" allait passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure.

Et Mimi le vit sortir complètement des entrailles du navire, tel un diable hors de sa boite. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne prononça pas un mot devant l'impressionnante carrure qui s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers elle. Elle ne réagit pas plus quand le boulet accroché à son pied s'envola comme par magie à trois mètres du sol la suspendant par le pieds et dans les airs.

\- T'es qui toi?! Beugla Captain Eustass Kidd.

Et le charme fut lancé.

\- Oh mon diable! Je crois que je suis amoureuse! Embrasse-moi mon héros!

Et la démone se jeta ou plutôt se balança vers lui pour agripper ses larges épaules avec ses mains baladeuses, dans le but de plaquer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres carmines...

...Et le rata quand le boulet de canon décida de commencer une course vers le mur de bois le plus proche, soit celui derrière lequel se trouvait la cambuse.

Le silence s'installa, tous ne quittèrent pas des yeux le trou béant. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur d'aggraver la colère de leur capitaine déjà au bord de l'explosion. Seul Killer finit par dire tout haut ce que les hommes d'équipage pensaient.

\- T'y es allé un peu fort Captain, en plus c'était une jolie minette cette fille, t'aurais pu en profiter. Lui fit remarquer son second.

\- Ouais, bah on bousille pas mon bateau comme ça, sans en payer les conséquences! Beugla Kidd. Pas du tout repentant de ce qu'il venait de faire subir à la minette en question.

\- C'est toi qui va les payer les conséquences! Espèce de porc-épic roussi ambulant!

Et ce fut une Mimi, un peu décoiffée et le regard rougeoyant de colère, qui sortit difficilement du trou qu'avait créer son corps, tirant à la main le boulet de canon derrière elle. Boulet qu'elle avait enfin réussit à détacher, en faisant fondre le métal autour de sa cheville.

La démone commença à faire tourner son arme autour d'elle avec la chaîne.

\- Bah lance grognasse! Hésite-pas! Se moqua Kidd, déjà prêt à arrêter le projectile avec son pouvoir et à la renvoyer vers elle et sans aucune douceur.

Une chose était sûre. Méphistophélès n'allait pas laisser passer cette affront.

Le boulet tourna plus vite, le démon lança le projectile sur un Kid au sourire goguenard.

Qui disparut bien vite quand la masse métallique lui arriva en pleine gueule sous les cris d'ébahissement de l'équipage dont les mâchoires tombèrent au sol.

Mimi venait de se trouver un nouveau mec à emmerder et elle pouvait vous le jurer: Eustass "Captain" Kid allait prendre très cher.

A suivre...


End file.
